Be alright
by Born to love protect and die
Summary: This is my take on the conversation between Rose and Adrian when she wakes up from her three day coma


I should have known the moment I saw them on that stage together. Actually, I should have known a few days before, when I visited her in her sleep. I'm am probably the worlds leading expert on auras. I know what they look like when someone's in love how they are brighter when people who care for each other are closer, how they seem to be drawing attention by blinking when people act on feelings. And I know when auras are so bright and shiny you can't even look in them. I know what that means. I see in around court sometimes. But I never saw it as bright as rose's did when I visited her only days ago.

Instead I chose to believe whatever white lie he threw at me, because I knew deep down, that I didn't want to know the truth.

I should have it confirmed when they were standing on stage together. There auras where practically linked, almost as strong as they used to be. Maybe That's what I was hiding behind. That they weren't as strong as they once where…. yet.

I saw Belikov's aura when she was shot.

I knew how he wouldn't leave her side when she came out of the OR

I knew when he stayed at her bedside when she was in coma

I knew when she woke up and didn't ask for me, even though I wasn't there.

I had my excuses why I didn't fight harder to heal her, why I wasn't next to her when she woke up. But the truth was that I probably was protecting myself from the inevitable truth.

As I'm sitting in my room drinking the next two fingers, I remember her words that made it impossible for me to hide the world from myself.

 _I look up from the ground_

 _To see your sad and teary eyes_

 _You look away from me_

 _And I see there's something you're trying to hide_

 _And I reach for your hand but it's cold_

 _You pull away again_

 _And I wonder what's on your mind_

 _And then you say to me you made a dumb mistake_

 _You start to tremble and your voice begins to break_

"Hey babe," I say as her eyes flutter open. Belikov just left, because he had to report with Hans and some others about everything that happened. He told me she woke up already and I feel bad that I, her boyfriend, wasn't there to be the first face she saw when she woke up. I missed her over the last couple of weeks and I'm hoping that when she's all healthy again we can just pick up where we left of.

I lean down to kiss her soft lips but just before I reach them, she turns her head and I land one on her cheek.

"Babe?" I ask confused.

She slowly takes her hand out of mine and folds them on her duvet picking at some lint, not looking at me.

"Rose?" I ask again putting my hand on her cheek applying a small amount of pressure, so she would turn her head at me." What's wrong? Did I do something? I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up the first time Babe, I was- "

"It's not you Adrian." She interrupts me in a small voice. "I should tell you something." She hesitates before she speaks again.

"Something happened between Dimitri and I and – "

"I'm not sure I want to hear this" I say as I get up and stand behind the chair I was previously sitting in, as if the piece of furniture will offer me some form of protection against the words that I know will come.

 _And I feel the color draining from my face_

 _So, I asked to look back at all the messages you'd sent_

 _And I know it wasn't right, but it was fucking with my head_

 _And everything deleted like the past, it was gone_

 _And when I touched your face,_

 _I could tell you're moving on_

"Please Adrian, let me speak" She begs.

"Why" I answer, "Look Rose, I know you and Belikov have a past, and I think I can get over the fact that you kissed someone else in the heat of the moment, we both know I'm no saint myself. Please, don't throw away what we've build over some stupid kiss. Okay?" I plead.

"Adrian." She sighs as looks at her hands again. "We had almost figured out who killed your aunt, but we also just lost Sydney and Sonya. We were in a hotel room hiding out and bickering how to bring the truth to the light. We were tired, stressed out and arguing about the past, the future and some comment Sonya made and well you're right in the heat of the moment we kissed…. It brought back so many memories… and then one thing led to another…. and when you woke me in a spirit dream, I realized what I did. "She finished her story before looking up.

"I'm sorry Adrian about everything. I love him, more than anything else in the world. I'm sorry" She whispered tiers in her eyes.

It wasn't up to her to cry, I was the one getting betrayed here.

"For fuck shake Rose! He broke you and I was there to pick up the pieces. If you do this, I won't be there a second time to pick up the pieces Rose…" I yelled and looked at her for five more seconds hoping for her to beg for me forgives and promise me that we would get over this together. But I could see that her mind was already made up. And I lost her forever.

 _But it's not the fact that you kissed him yesterday_

 _It's the feeling of betrayal, that I just can't seem to shake_

 _And everything I know tells me that I should walk away_

 _But I just want to stay_

And That's how I ended up here in my room with an old friend next to me.

 _And my friend said_

 _"I know you love her, but it's over, mate_

 _It doesn't matter, put the phone away_

 _It's never easy to walk away, let her go_

 _It'll be okay_

 _It's gonna hurt for a bit of time_

 _So bottoms up, let's forget tonight You'll find another and you'll be just fine Let her go"_


End file.
